


Episode 25: Goldie Knows Best

by PitoyaPTx



Series: Clan Meso'a [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clan Ordo, Gen, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoyaPTx/pseuds/PitoyaPTx
Summary: "Hkssssssssks" -GoldieWe'd do anything for those we love. Even call them on their BS.





	Episode 25: Goldie Knows Best

Goldie had eaten his fill of dinner- his own plus any unattended trays he came across- before moseying on back to Beun’s quarters. She was already asleep, which pleased him. He didn’t like her tone when she poked his belly or wiped gravy from the corners of his mouth (he was saving them for later). The best way to sleep, in his opinion, was on his back. He never told Beun this, because if she slept on her back, there would be no room for him. She was curled up on her side as always, allowing the golden strill plenty of room to flop onto his back and snuggle down into the blankets. He licked his lips, savoring the last morsel of fruit and baked fish still clinging to his teeth. Curling his legs against himself, he began to drift off to sleep...until the lump arrived. In his mind, Fent was Beun’s familiar, a pet. Goldie wasn’t sure why he kept coming around. He let out a warning hiss and peered over Beun at Fent, who sighed, spying the reptilian invader curled up beside his cyare.   
“You’re lucky you’re old,” he muttered.   
“Be nice, you two,” Beun yawned.   
Goldie kicked his back legs and snorted indignantly as Fent crawled into bed beside him.   
“Hush,” Beun rolled over and stroked his belly, giving his cheek a kiss.   
“Yeah, hush,” Fent sighed, giving his other cheek a kiss, “Be a good lizard and go to sleep.”  
Goldie hissed and spit at him, but at Beun’s touch he made a soft purring sound. He nestled against her so his head was between her chin and chest. Fent rolled his eyes at him, but truth be told, if the thing made her happy then he was happy- even if it wouldn’t let him cuddle her at night.   
“The things I do for love,” he murmured as Goldie settled down.   
“He’s just not used to you being back,” reassured Beun, reaching over to caress the side of his face.   
He smiled sleepily, yawned, and shut his eyes. 

Now that the boys were home, Goldie had to find a new shoulder to sit on. Beon never let him stay for too long and Fent was out of the question. As far as the others went: Beun was now too busy with her ship, Teika had quick hands for keeping food from him, Lyse ate too fast, but Noga’n, with his crutches and neck basket, was both strong enough and slow enough to be worth his while.   
“You know you don’t have to carry him,” Beun said as she tried to pry the strill from his back.   
“I don’t mind,” Noga’n winced as Goldie dug his claws in, “He’s a good listener.”  
Fent choked on his caf. Goldie hissed at him.   
“Besides, I like to think the old geezer needs all the help he can get!”   
Beun made to frown, but cracked when both Fent and Teika burst into laughter. Beon shook his head and tossed his pitted fruit core to Goldie who caught it with a clawed hand.   
“You know I don’t know many strill with that kind of dexterity,” Lyse said, “Guess all that training was useful.”  
“Especially when I needed someone to hold my tools,” Beun scratched under his chin, “I knew he wouldn’t eat them because he was constipated after eating a whole box of bolts. Figured I could trust him after that.”   
“The smell was horrid,” Fent mimed to Teika.   
“Ready for the test flight?” Beon asked, wiping his hands and getting up from the table.   
“Let’s do it!” Lyse clapped and hoisted herself up from the bench. 

Goldie struggled and slashed the air with his tail, knocking several dials astray in the cockpit.   
“You can’t sit on him while we fly, you know this!” Beun chided him as she and Lyse tried to pry him off.   
Noga’n, who’d been hobling forward as they pulled backwards, felt the crutches slip out from under him. Teika and Beon grabbed his arms before he collapsed onto the girls-now holding the grumpy Goldie.   
“Oh don’t hiss at me!” Beun called after him as he slid across the floor and down the hall toward the sleeping quarters.   
“If he’s going to sulk by tearing up the beds again,” Lyse huffed, putting air quotes over “sulk”.   
“He’ll be fine,” Fent said over the sound of ripping fabric, “He’ll just eat everything in the coolers again.”  
All six went silent.   
“We haven’t filled the coolers yet, have we?” Fent’s shoulders dropped. 

“Test two,” he sighed, sliding back into the seat.   
Goldie, scraps of fabric still stuck to his claws, curled up beside Noga’n and happily munched on a frozen block of rolled up meats. They only had an hour until he’d be cranky again, but that was plenty of time to take the ship up. Fent looked over at Beun and smiled as warmly and comforting as he could. She was taking deep breaths, fingers tingling as they reached for the keys to start the ignition sequence. Noga’n and Teika strapped themselves in on Fent’s side, Beon and Lyse on Beun’s. Noga’n gave them a thumbs up once he’d checked the hold on his leg.   
“After you, cyare,” Fent gave a mock bow. She rolled her eyes but was too anxious to retort. 

People liked to joke that Beun’s ships were only a few feet of durasteel away from being Gauntless-class. She’d always counter that she had to carry herself, her crew, their gear, and whatever else caught their fancy. Buying a freighter with the same amount of space meant sacrificing speed and maneuverability. If she went too small, it just wouldn’t fit what she wanted, namely munition crates, credit safes, wanted criminals, as well as the lounger she stole from a Nar Shaddaa hostel. Beon had felt bad about that until she reminded them that their bounty was for the hostel owner. The handsome stack of credits he could put towards a new speeder quickly shut him up. Over the exuberant cheering of Teika as Falshtra-II zoomed into the stratosphere, Beun heard her brother give Lyse a high-five and shake Fent by his shoulders. Try as she might, she couldn’t get teenage-Beon’s face out of her mind. Her first ship was an old clunker Jiik’s daughter once owned. At the time, Jiik was still working with Fent and Beon, so he made them clean it and present it to Beun for her birthday. She was fresh out of flight training, and who could deny her adorable, grease covered brother when he told her he’d spent all night cleaning her first ship for her. Granted, he’s spent all night working on all three of her ships at some point. She never knew how to thank him for it other than a punch to the shoulder or a hug if she felt so inclined. As she watched him from the corner of her eye, he turned to look at her. His eyes were bright and he had a devious grin on as if daring her to make at least one hyperspace jump. One wouldn’t hurt, she thought.   
“Ideas, people, where are we going?” She said, pulling up a holo map, “We’re not going to stop anywhere. I just want to test out the hyperdrive.”   
“Will Goldie make the trip?” Noga’n asked, trying to avoid the meat puddle the strill was slurping up.   
“He’s right,” Fent said to her dismay, “If we make a small jump, say, a day’s worth, we’d still have to find a way to entertain him.”   
She frowned, but he was right and she’d do anything for her baby.   
“Besides,” he took her shoulders and gently massaged them, “It’d be safer to stay planetside. Heard another ‘pub patrol was spotted in the area.”   
The others murmured in agreement, save Beon who was staring off into the nothingness.


End file.
